


If I'm With You

by smiley_seulgi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_seulgi/pseuds/smiley_seulgi
Summary: Jennie gets knocked off of her feet in more ways than one at a roller skating rink. Based off of a little bit of Blackpink House and a YT video edit of ‘Forever Young’ playing in an empty roller skating rink.





	If I'm With You

Jennie carefully ties the laces of her clunky skates, squinting in the dim lights of the roller skating rink. She could just make out the scuffs marring the leather, and for a moment, she wishes that they’d turn the lights back on so she could see what on earth she was doing.

It was a blissful Friday night, and Chaeyoung and Lisa had the idea of trying out something new for a change. Usually, the trio would spend the weekend at one of their houses for a sleepover or gossiping over overpriced cups of coffee at popular cafes. But not this time around.

Her two best friends had dragged her along for the ride, begging Jennie to join with them after school had ended earlier. At first, Jennie had protested. She had a terrible sense of balance and tended to stay away from things that caused her to lose what little she had.

But then, she remembered their impending graduation date. This could be one of the few times the three of them would be able to hang out before heading to college. Jennie gave in with a small smile, pushing aside her discomfort in favor of making happy memories with her friends.

The three high schoolers stepped onto the floor timidly, arm in arm as they tried not to lose their balance. Once they’d gotten the hang of the skates, the three girls let go of each other and began to pick up the pace around the rink, racing each other, giggling and smiling.

All seemed to be going well until Lisa nearly falls over, scrabbling desperately for the rink wall while Jennie and Chaeyoung burst out laughing. The tall Thai girl pouts at them, hanging onto the wall for dear life and whining about being too scared to move back onto the rink.

“You’re the one who suggested we come here in the first place, silly!” Chaeyoung teased, reaching her hand out for Lisa to take. Still pouting, Lisa takes the red head’s hand, and Jennie watches with a smile as the two of them shoot off into the strobe lit room without her.

Jennie makes her way around the rink at a slower, more relaxed pace than Chaeyoung and Lisa. She bobs her head along to the music blasting over the speakers of the rink, moving to the beat of Blackpink’s “Forever Young” as she surveys the rest of the skaters around her.

Beneath the red, blue, yellow, and green lights illuminating the rink, everything seemed to be painted with color. Every face Jennie saw seemed more vibrant, more youthful, beneath them, and with Blackpink's song playing in the background, everything came together perfectly.

At least, it was going that way until Jennie found herself spinning out of control. Suddenly, she fell flat on her back, the air sucked out from her lungs on impact with the hardwood floor. She stared up at the glimmering lights, trying to catch her breath as her vision blurred.

“Oh my god,” she heard a concerned voice call out. A moment later, there was someone bending over her fallen form, the clear scent of intoxicating perfume wafting over her. She felt a pair of soft, warm hands cupping at her cheeks and blinked up at a curtain of black locks.

“Are you alright? Can you get up?” The stranger asked, helping Jennie sit upright. Her hands moved to support the small of Jennie’s smarting back. “What just happened?” Jennie asked in a groggy voice, rubbing at the back of her skull, a soft hiss escaping from between her teeth.

Pain radiated throughout her body. As Jennie’s eyes began to refocus, she blinked back the stars dotting her vision, watching as skaters rushed by them. “You tripped on one of your shoelaces,” the stranger replied softly, chuckling quietly before silencing herself with a cough.

Jennie looked up, about to deny she’d done any such thing, when suddenly she noticed that the laces on her left skate had indeed come undone. She hadn’t tied them as well as she’d thought. “No way,” Jennie muttered underneath her breath, groaning as she tried to get up.

Had it not been for the stranger reaching out in order to steady her, Jennie was certain she would’ve ended up sprawled out on the rink floor all over again. “Thank you,” Jennie murmured shyly, silently cursing at herself for not tying her laces better earlier.

When Jennie finally found the courage to meet the stranger’s steady gaze, she felt yet another breath slipping away from her, as if she truly had tripped and fallen once more. The girl standing in front of her was gorgeous in a way caused her to almost want to take a step back.

The other girl had long black locks, a fringe of bangs that framed her heavenly face, and a pair of shapely lips turned up in a gentle smile. Her dark eyes shimmered like the stars that had been clouding Jennie’s vision, glittering like a kaleidoscope beneath the rink lights.

Not only that, but the other girl’s skin seemed to be glowing. Was she an idol? Jennie wasn’t sure if it was the fact that she’d nearly gotten a concussion or not, but she couldn’t stop staring, drinking in the stranger's beauty as if she were the last thing she was going to see.

The only thing that snapped her out of her daze was the sound of Lisa’s voice as she tore across the roller skating rink, eyes wide with panic. “Jennie!” The Thai girl screamed as she raced up to meet them, screeching to a halt in front of them. “Jennie! Are you alright?”

Chaeyoung wasn’t lingering far behind. A concerned look was etched across her serene features as she charged up after Lisa. “Are you hurt anywhere?” Lisa asked, reaching for Jennie’s arms, looking her up and down for any sign of scrapes or bruises as if she were her mother.

Embarrassed, Jennie casts her eyes downwards and takes a tiny step towards the girl who had helped her in the first place. “No! I’m perfectly alright, thanks to um,” she said with a smile, gesturing towards the other girl. “Jisoo,” the stranger fills in, flashing Jennie a smile.

As Jennie takes another step towards Jisoo, she feels herself threaten to topple over again, and without even thinking, Jennie links their arms together to help maintain her balance. Jisoo holds her securely in place, looking down at her to silently ask if she was okay.

 

Yet another burning blush bloomed across Jennie’s face as she nodded, fingertips pressing into the warmth of Jisoo’s sweater. As Lisa watched the interaction between them, eyes flicking back from Jisoo to Jennie and then back again, Chaeyoung was a little warier.

“What happened to Jennie, Jisoo-ssi?” Chaeyoung asked, from behind Lisa, intertwining their hands together. Jennie tightened her hold on Jisoo’s arm. She shoots the stranger a pleading look, silently begging her not to reveal how she had fallen in the first place.

“Erm,” the girl murmurs, unsure of what to say. Jennie runs her fingers reassuringly over the girl’s green sweater, encouraging her to speak up. “I saw someone knock into her from across the rink and came to help her up,” Jisoo finally says, nodding at Jennie for confirmation.

Jennie breaks out into a grateful smile and enthusiastically nods along to Jisoo’s story. “That’s exactly right!” she exclaimed, “I didn’t even see who it was, they were going so fast.” Chaeyoung frowned, looking her up and down for any sign of injury, just as Lisa had.

“That dude must’ve been a piece of work to not stop and check if you’re okay. I’m glad you’re not hurt, Nini,” she said at last, shaking her head back and forth. “Yeah, thanks for helping Jennie out there, Jisoo-ssi,” Lisa jumped in, eyeing the girl beside Jennie with curiosity.

“Ah, it’s really no big deal,” Jisoo replied, bowing slightly. “Her fingers brushed over Jennie’s ever so slightly, another nervous tick Jennie recognized. At that moment, a gaggle of roller skaters raced by them, giggling as they moved about swiftly over the floor.

Noticing this, Jennie decided this was the perfect opportunity to change the subject and remind her friends why they were there in the first place.  She began pulling Jisoo along by the arm, grinning at her friends.

“How about we all skate together so I can regain my skating mojo?” She joked. Chaeyoung and Lisa fell in line with the two of them, holding hands. “Jisoo-ssi, are you here with someone?” Lisa asked innocently, glancing at the aforementioned girl from out of the corner of her eyes.

 “No, I usually come here when I want to let loose a little bit. Senior year’s killing me,” Jisoo confessed with a sigh. At the discouragement evident in the other girl’s voice, Jennie frowned, pulling her closer.

“Oh?” Chaeyoung replied with a mixture of curiosity and excitement, “We’re seniors, too! Where do you go?” “I go to YG High,” Jisoo answered, glancing at Jennie when she notices the shift in all three of the other girls’ expressions. “What about you guys?”

Lisa’s the first of them to speak out, eyes wider than saucers as she whips her head around. “Wait a sec, we go to YG, too! How come we’ve never seen you before now? This is crazy!” Just like that, whatever awkward tension there had been between the four of them dissipated.

Soon, the high schoolers were making laps around the rink, laughing and linking arms as if they’d known each other their entire lives. Once they’d gotten their fill of skating, the girls stepped off of the floor and made their way towards the snack shop.

“Their milkshakes are really good,” Jisoo advises as the four of them peer up at the shop’s menu. “I’ve been here so many times that I’ve had every flavor.” Chaeyoung chuckled and nodded along, squinting up at the tiny block lettering of the menu as she stood beside Lisa.

“Will you split a milkshake with me, Jisoo-yah?” Jennie asks, pouting adorably at the slightly older girl. Jisoo blushes, nodding her head along to Jennie’s wishes. “Sure...which flavor do you want?” Jennie taps her finger across her chin cutely.

“Vanilla?” Jisoo grins, “Alright.” She makes her way towards the cash register, Jennie hot on her heels. Both of them are oblivious to the way Chaeyoung and Lisa give each other a knowing look at the sight, holding back their teasing smiles as they sidle up in line behind them.

 “Want to make a bet?” Chaeyoung whispers into Lisa’s ear, eyeing Jennie and Jisoo carefully. Lisa leans down, interest dancing in her dark eyes. The two of them had a thing for friendly bets. “Lay it on me, sista.”

They watch as Jisoo pays for her and Jennie’s milkshake, a tall glass of swirled vanilla ice cream complete with two red and white striped straws and a cherry on top. “Who do you think will ask for the other’s phone number first?” Chaeyoung asks.

“Winner gets a piggyback ride from the loser through the school’s hallways for half a day,” Chaeyoung says before stepping forward to order a side of French fries and ketchup. She waits patiently for Lisa to order, watching as Jennie and Jisoo find them a spot at a booth near the side of the roller skating rink.

The Aussie can clearly see the way Jennie clings to Jisoo, as if the older girl were to disappear from beneath her fingertips at any second. Lisa returns to her side, holding a milkshake of her own - Chaeyoung’s favorite flavor, chocolate.

She plucks two straws from the dispenser and winks slyly at Chaeyoung. “Deal,” the Thai girl murmurs as they make their way over to the booth. “I’m betting on Jennie, though. She’s way too whipped to resist.” Chaeyoung shrugs nonchalantly, as if she were indifferent to Lisa’s choice.

 “I was going to go with Jisoo, anyways,” she says with a grin, “I think Jennie would chicken out last second.” The pair of them slip into the empty side of the booth as if nothing had ever passed between them. “You guys got a milkshake, too!” Jisoo exclaims happily.

Lisa throws an arm around Chaeyoung’s shoulders affectionately, “Anything for Chae.” The Aussie blushes, gently pulling away from the other girl’s touch. “I didn’t even say I wanted one, though,” she remarked, munching happily on her fries. Lisa bumped their shoulders together.

She swipes a fry and pops it into her mouth with a flourish of her wrist. “I could tell you wanted one. Besides, what’s better than sharing with my girl?” Jennie and Jisoo exchanged glances, their eyebrows flicking up subtly, before simultaneously taking sips of their shake.

Chaeyoung merely playfully rolls her eyes, swiping a French fry into Lisa’s milkshake. “Thanks, Lisa,” she coos, feeding the Thai girl the irresistible salty snack. “So, what are you guys thinking about doing after we eat?” Jisoo asks, changing the subject.

“It’s getting kind of late and I’ve got to wake up early tomorrow for a shift tomorrow,” she explains with a small laugh. The flash of disappointment that crosses Jennie’s face at this was so obvious that Lisa nearly points it out, barely holding her tongue.

“Oh…,” Jennie says, checking her phone. It was nearly half past ten o’clock.  “I guess it is getting pretty late. The rink closes at eleven, doesn’t it?” Chaeyoung and Lisa nodded along, chewing on their food. “We’d better head home after this, then,” Lisa smiles.

Crestfallen, Jennie frowns, turning away to watch the skaters swirling across the hardwood floor. Even though she’d spent nearly two hours with Jisoo, that hadn’t felt nearly enough time to get to know the older girl better. “Do any of you guys need a ride?” Jisoo asks politely.

Jennie curses herself for offering to drive over to the rink after school. “Jennie drove us!” Chae smiles, waving a fry in her direction. They were halfway done with their food by then, and Jennie felt her palms break out into a sweat at the thought of the night coming to an end.

Jisoo was watching her, Jennie could feel the intensity of her stare. Deep down she hoped that Jisoo didn’t want this moment between them to end, either. That maybe, just maybe, the older girl could feel the glimmer, the promise of something more, radiating between them.

As if on cue, Blackpink’s Forever Young comes on for a second time. True to the lyrics of the famous pop band’s song, Jennie felt as long as she were by Jisoo’s side, the possibilities were endless. They’d talked about nearly everything that came to mind, clicking instantly.

If they left now, this magical moment between them might shatter. Jennie wanted more than anything to stay here, to replay this little haven of a budding crush in the midst of the havoc of the school year over and over again.

She felt a comfort with her that typically came after years of friendship, a deep connection she couldn’t explain. Fate seemed to be pushing them together, and yet she was running out of time. Lisa loudly gulped down the last of her milkshake and Chae was finishing her last fry.

Jisoo’s sigh snapped her back to her senses. Their fingers brushed beneath the table. “I think we’re ready,” the older girl murmured, watching the skaters with Jennie. A wistful look radiated in Jisoo’s eyes when she peered up at them, causing her to clasp their hands together.

The four of them quickly make their way out, Jennie’s feet dragging every step of the way. They trudge into the parking lot, Lisa and Chae watching the other girls’ every move. Once they opened the doors, Lisa took Chae’s hand and they ran ahead towards Jennie’s car, giggling.

“Good plan, Lisa,” Chae whispered, leaning against the side of Jennie’s sedan. Lisa grins at her and winks. “Thanks, Chae.” The two of them snicker at each other before peering back to where Jennie and Jisoo were standing, idling in front of the roller skating rink entrance.

From where they were standing, they could make out the two of their facial expressions, the way they were wringing together their hands nervously, the movement of their mouths. “They’d be so cute together,” Chaeyoung comments, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lisa leans against the car, yawning. She rests her head against Chae’s shoulder and sighs. “I wish they’d hurry up. I’m starting to get sleepy and I’ve still got half a paper to finish.” Chae rolls her eyes, pressing her cheek against the side of Lisa’s head, waiting in silence.

When Jennie finally fishes her phone out of her back pocket, the two of them snap to attention as if they’d been jolted with electricity. “It’s happening,” Lisa whispers. At the same time, Jisoo passes over her phone, causing the two partners in crime to groan in annoyance.

“So, who asked first?” Lisa asks, scratching her head. Jisoo grins as they switch phones back, showcasing her pearly white teeth. She leans forward, embracing Jennie’s slender frame. Just before they break away, Jisoo leans in and presses a kiss to Jennie’s cheek.

Afterwards, older girl turns on her heel and sends Jennie off with a wink, twirling away to the other side of the parking lot. She leaves Jennie standing there, watching after her as if she were rooted to the pavement. “Jennie!” Lisa calls out, getting the girl’s attention.

As if in a daze, Jennie turns towards her two best friends slowly. “Let’s go, yeah?” Lisa shouts. Chaeyoung almost bursts out laughing at how star struck she seems to be from Jisoo’s goodnight kiss.

Taking one last glance in the direction Jisoo walked off in, Jennie hurriedly makes her way over to the car, unlocking it with the click of her key fob. “Sorry,” Jennie says, running a hand through her hair. “You get her number?” Chaeyoung asks, opening her side of the car door.

 Jennie dips her head shyly, turning her key in the ignition, obviously trying to hide her blushing cheeks. “She seems really nice,” Chae adds sincerely, “I can’t wait to hang out with her more.” Lisa pipes up from beside Chae, unable to contain her excitement any longer.

“Ha!” Chaeyoung exclaims, pumping her fist into the air. “Congratulations, Jennie, you I was rooting for you guys all along,” she says, flashing Jennie a wide smile from the rear view mirror. “Yeah, congrats,” Lisa says, much more subdued than Chaeyoung. “Ha!” Chaeyoung exclaims.

She pumps her fist into the air with excitement. “Congratulations, Jennie, you I was rooting for you guys all along,” she says, flashing Jennie a wide smile from the rear view mirror. “Yeah. Congrats, Jennie,” Lisa says, her tone much more subdued than Chaeyoung.

She presses a kiss against Lisa’s cheek, grinning from ear to ear. “I won,” she whispers, buckling her seat belt triumphantly as Lisa continues to stare in shock at Jennie. “Guess what that means, Lisa?” The Thai girl sighs, leaning her head against the car window.

“I’m giving you a piggyback ride to first block tomorrow?” Lisa asks, pouting. Chaeyoung intertwines their fingers together, beaming. “ _You guessed it._ ”


End file.
